


when's this fever going to break?

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sick Stiles, sex as medicine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативные способы выздороветь, Стайлз не смог отказаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when's this fever going to break?

**Author's Note:**

> автор очень болеет, автор не может больше лежать, не может сидеть за компьютером, не может сделать ничего; так что автор подумал о сублимации и вот, что вышло. если бы с автором попытались проделать такое, вполне возможно, он бы умер, но автор болеет первый день, а стайлз уже заканчивает с этим делом

Он заходит к Стилински после смены, шерифа нет в городе, а просьбу позаботиться о больном Стайлзе Пэрриш вряд ли смог бы проигнорировать. Даже без учета некоторых факторов.

В доме, где обычно полно разных звуков, теперь тишина. Пэрриш кидает ключи в вазу на комоде и думает, что ему тоже нужна такая. Это выглядит более уютно, чем крючок. 

В комнате у Стайлза темно — жалюзи закрыты, потому что яркий свет режет глаза. Резь появляется, даже если долго лежать с открытыми и пытаться разглядеть что-то просто так, в качестве возможности отвлечься. Об этом Стайлз рассказал Пэрришу позавчера утром, когда пытался подняться с постели без посторонней помощи. В итоге помог ему отец, оба ворчали, как настоящие старики, но Стайлз остался доволен тем, что смог пройти целых пять шагов без посторонней помощи. А потом свалился в постель, выглядело почти забавно.

— Ты пришел убить меня?

— Нет, пришел проверить спишь ли ты.

— Я не могу болеть вот так в постели. Уже проспал часов семь.

— Тебе стоит поспать еще, Стайлз, — Пэрриш садится на край кровати и начинает расшнуровывать ботинки, снимает носки, проходится босиком по комнате. Затем наклоняется над Стайлзом, тот уворачивается от прохладной руки, хотя сам горит. — Раз у тебя температура, то с этим нужно что-то делать.

— У меня болит голова, и единственное, чего я хочу — чтобы ты лишил меня этой бесполезной штуки.

Если Стайлз в состоянии строить длинные предложения, значит, он идет на поправку. Потому что еще три дня назад он на любой вопрос или кивал или мотал головой из стороны в сторону. Потому что слабость не позволяла ему говорить, подниматься с кровати и хотя бы частично ощущать себя человеком. Он на бок и то с трудом переворачивался, стараясь сделать вид, что все под контролем.

— Тогда давай будем избавляться от проблем поочередно, — Пэрриш расстегивает рубашку, кидает ее на стол Стайлза.

— Эй, не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Да ты вообще не думай, Стайлз, — кривит губы Пэрриш и раздевается окончательно, а потом залезает в кровать Стайлза.

Там невозможно жарко, влажно, Стайлз пытается отодвинуться назад к якобы спасительной стене, но Пэрриш все равно (а как иначе?) настигает его. Ладони медленно проходятся по коже, и так особенно сильно ощущается разница в температуре.

— Серьезно, тебе лучше вылезти отсюда и сделать мне суп. Или чай. Или хоть что-нибудь, — Стайлз откидывает голову, вытягивается под душным одеялом, Пэрриш чувствует, что Стайлз не очень-то и против гостя в своей постели.

— Просто расслабься, зачем тратить еще больше сил? — он целует его во взмокший лоб, сцеловывает соль с шеи, ключиц. Целует ниже, где уже ничего не разглядеть, с головой под одеялом, но Пэрришу и не нужно это — он знает Стайлза уже наизусть. Знает так хорошо, знает, что если прикусить кожу у него на животе, то Стайлз...

— А-ах, — да, Стайлз застонет так сладко, и нет никакой разницы, болен он или здоров. 

Сейчас все внимание Пэрриша сосредоточено на Стайлзе и его члене, таком же горячем, как и все остальное под этим чертовым одеялом. Но Стайлза трясет, почти колотит, потому что ему кажется, что руки Пэрриша ледяные. И это именно то, что ему нужно, но этого так мало, так чертовски мало, что очередной стон — половина удовольствия, половина злости — вырывается из сухих губ. Тонет в темноте.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — говорит Стайлз едва слышно, но Пэрриш улыбается, он замечает все, сжимает пальцами под головкой, чувствуя на языке вкус этого жара, болезни, возбуждения. Все под плотным покрывалом. Стайлз прижимает голову к подушке так сильно, что Пэрриш вынужден поцеловать его в шею. Как можно не купиться на такое зрелище? Он не знает и просто поддается.

Пальцы скользят по влажной коже, Пэрриш глубоко вдыхает уже слабый ментоловый запах — Стайлз натирался рано утром. Цепляет губами сосок, свободной рукой прикипает к грудной клетке, чувствуя свихнувшееся в своем ритме сердце. 

— Давай, Стайлз, — шепчет тоже влажно, уже привыкнув к этому невыносимому жару, и Стайлз, кончая, бессильно сжимает между пальцев волосы Пэрриша.

После этого он едва может дышать, пока Пэрриш несет ему влажное полотенце — вытереться, и плед — укутаться, посидеть и подождать, когда кровать будет готова к еще одной порции лихорадочного сна.

— Должен ли я чувствовать себя использованным? — Стайлз говорит глухо — лицо закрыл пледом, весь в нем спрятался, невероятно компактный во время болезни.

— Не думаю, — Пэрриш показывает на свой член, так и не получивший разрядки.

— Это ты начал, — упрекает Стайлз.

— Ничего страшного, я переживу, — он снимает грязное белье, быстро застилает свежее, белое-белое, бледного Стайлза можно было бы быстро потерять среди этих бесконечных складок. Но Стайлз помечен родинками; в огромном количестве. Так что он забирается в постель и снова накрывается одеялом, и уже под ним надевает чистые трусы, которые Пэрриш находит, пока сам еще не успел одеться.

— Даже не поцеловал меня! — в голосе так отчетливо слышно притворство, что Пэрриш только улыбается, но ничего не отвечает из ванной, пока умывается прохладной водой.

— У тебя прошла голова? — спрашивает уже после того, как оделся, и собирается спуститься вниз — сделать Стайлзу и суп, и чай, и еще что-нибудь, даже если тот не захочет есть.

Прячась под одеялом, Стайлз распахивает глаза и смотрит на Пэрриша:

— Да, но это совсем не от дрочки! — он может и не пытаться убедить Пэрриша, что прав. Это не так важно.

— Конечно, дело в силе моего очарования.

Стайлз медленно ест суп, приканчивает кружку чая, и говорит, что таблетки выпьет только через час.

— Тогда увидимся чуть позже, — Пэрриш закрывает за собой дверь, оставляя Стайлза в уже окончательной темноте — на дворе глубокая ночь.

— Я еще отомщу.

Да, только перестань болеть для начала, — думает Пэрриш и ложится на диван, заводит будильник на час вперед и засыпает.

Когда через неделю он сам заболевает, Стайлз не заставляет себя ждать.


End file.
